Maddie to the Rescue
by 4aLyssa4
Summary: What happens when London's father comes to visit, and expects London to be with a nice young man? What can Maddie possibly do to help her? First fanfic ever
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Suite Life, nor any of its characters.

Bored, Maddie sat behind her counter, waiting for a customer.

As Mr. Moseby waited for the elevator, he thought to himself, " I am sure London will be excited for this!" He carried two sheets of paper with him, just having been faxed from Mr. Tipton himself. As he stepped out of the elevator, searching for London, he found only Maddie was around.

A bit out of breath, Moseby said anxiously "Maddie, have you seen London?"

"No, she's probably off somewhere buying loads of things she will never need."

Her eyes flashed their jealousy..

Just at that moment, London, carrying her dog; and three hotel workers, carrying at least 4 bags each, walked in. Exaustedly, the three dropped their bags, relieved that they were back at the Tipton.

"Ah, Ms. London! I have a special surprise for you!"

"Well, what is it then?" answered London impatiently.

"Here, is a fax from your father regarding this upcoming week."

"Well..?"

"Well what?"

"I have places to be, not waiting here for you to read it to me"

"Of course..,

'This week I shall be returning to the hotel Tipton to check on things with the hotel and my daughter. I am looking forward to seeing what kind of a young man she is dating now, seeing as she is getting older, we can not be mingling with the wrong type as you know. Please expect my arrival on Tuesday. Farewell."

The second paper was just to Mr. Moseby with Mr. Tipton's expectations of how the hotel should be running.

"So wait, Daddy's coming?"

Precisely Ms. Tipton. I shall soon have this wonderful hotel of his running in nothing less than tip-top Tipton shape!" And with that, Mr. Moseby walked excitedly back to the elevator, to notify the rest of the staff of Mr. Tipton's arrival.

"Oh great..," spoke London glumly.

Maddie couldn't help but hear her sadness. This was big and exciting news, why would she be so unhappy?

She walked over to where London was now sitting in the lobby and sat next to her. Then she asked, "whats wrong?"

"Well, Daddy's coming to actually visit this time.."

"So what's wrong, aren't you excited? Now you can just buy even more clothes that you will only wear once then will sit in your gigantic closet forever."

"No, its not that, I can do that anyways, I just am a little short of one thing my Daddy will be expecting from me.."

"Well, what's that?"

"Duh. And you are supposed to be the smart one?" She sighed quietly, and in a more quiet voice, said, "Well, I don't really have.. a .. boyfriend. So I don't know what I'm going to do; Daddy's going to be disappointed in me. I mean, it's not like guys dont like me or that I can't simply pick one, it's just that none of them are up to my standards." Maddie noticed she stuttered a little bit. Was London nervous about something?

She asked, "Well, that will be simple. We can just go outside and pick one off the.."

"No, that will never do. I do have standards you know," saying this with a serious look on her face.

"And he is going to be here in two days! He might not bring all the stuff I want," Pouting now.

"Well... I do have another idea.. but it would be pretty drastic.."

"You have to tell me Maddie! Think of all the things I've done for you!"

Well, I can count those on my hand," holding up only one hand.

The look London gave her made her drop her hand quickly. "But, it's up to you if you want me to do this.."

What? Tell me tell me tell me!"

Sigh "Well.. I could.. be your boyfriend."

What the heck is she talking about? What is she going to do for London? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

London thought this through for a second before responding, "Maddie? Hello? Have you lost it? You are a girl, not a boy. That isn't even a possibility.."

"Well duh, I know that, but I mean, what if I dressed up and acted like your boyfriend? Then, you're happy, your father is happy, and I'm.., well not really happy, but hey, if you need me to..."

London cut her off, "Ohmigosh! That is such a great idea? Why didn't I think of that? Come on!" And with that, she grabbed Maddie's arm and they ran off to a store, of course, to buy clothes for the "new" Maddie.

Meanwhile, Mr. Moseby was getting very anxious. What if not everything was perfect? This would be such and important event! There was not a chance anything would go wrong. Then, with a look of dire coldness that drained every bit of liveliness from his face, Zach and Cody..

"Um, London, are you sure this doesn't look stupid on me?"

"Well, of course it looks stupid! We haven't gotten your hair done yet!"

"Whoa! No way your cutting my hair off," grabbing her golden locks with both hands.

" No Silly, we're just getting you a wig. Duh."

"Well, O.K., do you really think your father will believe this?"

"Of course Daddy will! I never really thought he was the type to catch onto things quickly"

Yea, Maddie thought, must run in the family. .

In the next second, Maddie felt herself being dragged through even more stores, as London looked for the perfect wig store.

Zoning out and letting herself be pulled as London chattered on about all the clothes she had from each of the passing stores, Maddie thought of all the possibilities that this plan would actually work. "Why did I have to go and open my mouth?" She looked towards London. "Well, I guess she is kind of desperate with such short notice, and she may even be somewhat of my friend. Exactly, I'm just doing this to help a friend, she thought, as a wave of wigs began to raid her head.

London has the perfect outfit for Maddie, now known as Matt. But what will happen if somebody gets suspicious of the two? Find out in next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that I don't write long chapters, but I have waayyy too much studying to do. Mid-terms, sci. olym., just school... I really hate it lol

"Wow you look perfect! Well, not perfect, only I do, of course.." London said quite selfishly.

"It's besides the point, are you absolutely positive nobody is suspicious?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive. Let's go find more clothes!"

"No London, we already have enough for all day Tuesday."

"What if he stays longer?"

"... Lets get shopping!"

Exausted, and three hours later, the two girls had enough guy's clothes to last them for 3 weeks. Maddie thought they should donate it, but London said she would just leave them in her closet for later. It's not like she didn't have the room in there.

So "Matt" tried on every single piece of "his" clothing, and found the perfect outfit for Tuesday that would make the perfect image and "himself" seem like the perfect, rich, stuck up teenager "he" was trying to be.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the perfect boy!"

From the looks of Maddie's face, she decided not to touch that precise subject again. She smiled, "Now what a very good friend!"

Maddie broke her out of her stance, " I'm just wondering, would you ever do something like this for me?"

"Yea right."

"Yep, just what I thought.."

But of course, if ever placed in that sort of situation, London would stand by her best friend.

Tuesday Morning

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yes, lets just try and get this over with.."

"Remember, you have to make it seem like we really do like each other. Holding hands will definitly be enough."

"Whoa, you said nothing about having to make physical contact!"

"Well, now I have!"

As the two went back and forth, Cody, standing a distance behind them, looked at London, then Maddie. Hm, I wonder who the new guy is? He doesn't know what he's in for.. Cody knew London, well enough to believe his guess would be true.

"Well, maybe I'll talk to him, see if he's just another snobby rich kid." With that, Cody ran off, probably to do his homework.

Are London and Maddie ready? What is Cody doing? Why am I so bad at doing this? Why am I failing EnGLISh, of AlL classes! Find out the first two in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The twins were sitting on their couch, doing what they did best: playing videogames. Well, it was what Zack did best, and his score sure showed it.

"Hey Zack, what do you think of London's new boyfriend?"

"Uhm, hello? Why do I care?" He seemed lost in concentration, really getting into the game.

"Player One wins!"

Zach smirked then laughed.

"He has no clue what he's in for.."

With that, he put down his controller and headed toward the fridge.

Meanwhile, London and "Matt" were down in the lobby, sitting, waiting for the arrival of London. Neither was speaking, but both were lost in thought.

"What'd happen if we got caught? Not only would her father be disappointed, he would definitely not be happy! But I guess it wouldn't matter. How could he stay mad at her?"

Surprisingly enough, London was doing a bit of thinking herself. "I wonder what I should ask Daddy for when he gets here? He'll be so happy that I finally have got a guy.. well, at least he'll think I have. Yay me!!!" London excitedly clapped to herself. "I wish I didn't have to do this. I wish I could just be honest with him. He's going to find out eventually."

She gave Maddie the once over. "She sure does look convincing. And pretty cute. Of course, not as cute as when she's just being herself.." She smiled. "I can't be thinking like that, I have a boyfriend now. I just don't understand how poor people be so pretty.."

Maddie asked quietly, "What if he figures us out?"

"He won't."

"But, hypothetically speaking.."

London turned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maddie, you know big words are beneath me." She turned back. "Everything will be perfect."

Maddie sighed. Her shoulder was still warm from London's hand. She could just imagine it now, Mr. Tipton finding out and getting angry. Heck, her job could be at stake here!

She stared thoughtfully at London's hands.

"You're hands are really warm."

London immediately blushed.

"Uh.. thanks."

London thought to herself, "It's not like that was even a compliment. Why did I blush? London Tipton does NOT do embarassment, ok? But maybe I'm just a little nervous.."

At that moment, both London and Maddie looked at one another and immediately they burst into laughter.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!."

"Yeah, but it'll be easy.. you're a really convincing guy.. especially with that bone structure.."

London laughed, and Maddie shot her a look that only resulted in her laughing even more.

"Well, I try.." Maddie flexed her "muscles".

In an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice, she said, "Ahh yes. I masst work mah massive pecs."

They began laughing all over again.

When they finally calmed down, London looked at Maddie with a genuine appreciative smile.

"Thanks for doing this Maddie."

"Anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright! Places everybody! Today is the day!"

Moseby was feeling more pressure than ever to have the hotel running in the most pristine, tip-top shape. Wilfred Tipton's visits always caused him this distress but after an incident earlier in the day involving the twins and Esteban's runaway chicken, he was stressing more than ever. He had rounded up his best employees and was holding a meeting in the lobby.

"MURIEL, those cushions! They need to be fluffed and straightened! And you, Esteban! Why haven't those those luggage carts been polished? People, people! Let's go!"

Cody and Zack stood near the elevators, watching Moseby's meltdown.

Zack laughed and turned toward his brother, "Dude, Cody.. is it me, or does it look like his eyes are about to pop out of his face?" Cody shot him a disapproving look.

"Come on Zack. He can't help it. It's a big day for him. Mr. Tipton will be the richest guy to stay here. OH yeah, and he owns the hotel! He's mom's boss, too! We have to be careful."

"Careful? Yeah right. This is just my chance to introduce myself to him and that we're London's friends... then he'll buy me all kinds of sweet stuff!"

Cody knew his brother wasn't making any sense but arguing with him would have been pointless. He laughed to himself, already seeing how that one was going to really turn out. They turned back to watch the Moseby show and were just in time for one more mini-meltdown:

"WHERE IS MADDIE?"

* * *

"London, what are we going to do?"

London had been sitting with *Matt* in the lobby, waiting impatiently for her Daddy's arrival. They had been going over what Matt was going to say and how he should act. It was going well and Maddie was doing a surprising job of projecting the attitude of a socialite. But then London had realized something terrible.

"Maddie. How are we going to explain that?" She pointed to Maddie's chest.

"What, this Hollister shirt? Does the color blue offend your father?"

London's face grew worried and she sharply whispered, "No, not that! Your chest! Matt can't have boobs!"

Maddie's blushed, hard. "I didn't really think about that! We have to do something. But what?"

London stood up quickly, which scared Maddie. She jumped up as well, with a small stumble over her own two feet.

"Come on, we have to fix this!"

London grabbed Maddie's hand and began to drag her toward the elevator. Maddie allowed herself to be pulled; she was in her own little world, worrying about just what London had in store for her.

Upstairs in one of London's closets, the pair started to calm down. London looked a little less worried, and was keeping calm.

"Okay, so. How do we get rid of these?"

"I know I agreed to do this for you, London, but I'm happy with my body, just the way it is." She held her arms out to emphasize her point, before relaxing them to the side of her body.

London looked her up and down. Matt had been going great before this. This was just one little problem. This could still work. Her eyes landed again on the chest in question. She stepped toward her friend. She could see exactly where the girl's shirt raised up slightly and where it laid back down against her body, she noted, especially as her breath pushed her chest out and back in. It's not that it was tight, she thought, it was just apparent that the girl acting as a boy had been blessed with a rack. She smiled to herself. Maddie may not have money but London had to admit she had a nice body. Not that the cargo pants were any help in backing that fact up.

"What is it London? Do you have an idea?"

"What? An idea for what?"

"For this!" Maddie grabbed herself, and huffed. She then spoke quietly, "I just want this to work for you." Maddie looked down at the floor. She didn't know why she was trying so hard or why she cared about making London look good in front of her father, but she had really been enjoying herself and the time she was spending around her friend. She felt bad for this bump in the road. Or, two bumps, she thought.

Maddie took a deep breath, getting out of her head and back into reality.

She looked at London. "Okay. We can figure this out. Maybe I could wear a sports bra? Those things could make anyone look flat.."

"Your solution to this is a bra, Maddie? Don't you already have one of those on?" London squinted and examined her chest.

Of course London didn't know what a sports bra was, Maddie thought and smiled sheepishly. Lucky girl.

"What if we tape them down? I am sure Arwin could lend us some duct tape!"

Maddie looked horrified. "London, that would hurt so much! But that's not a bad idea!"

London looked confused, so Maddie continued, "If we get tape that isn't sticky, athletic tape? It's what athletes use to stabilize their muscles!"

London's look of confusion only deepened, so Maddie quickly said, "never mind the what or whys. We just need to get some tape! This will totally work! Great idea, London!"

The confusion lasted a few more seconds, before being replaced with an excited smile and exclaim, "Yay me!"

* * *

I don't really follow this series anymore but I loved any and every idea of this pairing. I hope you like where I am going with this. I'm going to go back and change a few grammatical errors that I didn't realize I threw into this story, years ago.. crazy stuff! I appreciate any criticism or helpful words!


End file.
